sexy rose ch 1
by siskajung501
Summary: kau setangkai bunga dengan kelopak semerah darah, beraroma menggoda, dan lezat. kau yang mekar dengan cantiknya akan menarik para pria mendekat, sebagaimana kau seorang pelacur yang juga haus sentuhan pria.


Sexy rose

Disclaimer : chanbaek + exo members milik tuhan YME . Strory punya mbak lien91

Pairing : chanyeol x Baekhyun

Rated : M

Genre : hurt / drama / romance?

Warning : yaoi , oc , ooc , typo(s)

Note : remake story dengan judul yang sama "sexy rose" by lien91

Selamat membaca

Chapter 1 : forbidden love  
Remake by siska jung

Baekhyun , si Bunga bertato, menjadi simbol sebuah keluarga bangsawan sosial dalam status sebagai seorang istri. Dan disana, si pria terlarang seakan selalu memanggil dan menariknya untuk mendekat._ _ Bunga mawar yang menyimpan sejarah roman termanis, kelopaknya akan gugur dan membusuk, tak beraroma dan menjadi debu. Namja itu salah satu yang mengabadikan keindahannya.

Bunga mawar di taman belakang rumah disinari cahaya matahari yang mengintip dari balik dedaunan pohon yang menaungi. Tujuh kelopak sudah jatuh, warnanya merah tua dan layu, sebentar lagi akan membusuk, kering, dan menjadi bagian dari tanah.

Para pujangga kisah romansa melambangkan bunga mawar sebagai salah satu lambang dari cinta, sesuai dengan keharuman dan keindahannya."Terlalu berlebihan" begitulah namja itu akan selalu menanggapinya.

Dalam pandangannya tersendiri ia menginterpretasikan bunga mawar sebagai sesuatu yang paling menyedihkan dan memiliki kehidupanyang paling mengenaskan. Bunga klasik simbol dari Cinta itu, tumbuh cantik rupawan dengan aroma yang memikat, namun mati dengan wajah buruk rupa, membusuk, menjadi debu dan diinjak oleh para pengagumnya sendiri. Akhir bunga mawar akan selalu seperti itu.

Ia melihat bunga mawar sebagai cerminan hidupnya sendiri. Sehingga dirinya, pemilik bunga mawar di taman belakang rumah itu, selalu menatap pada gugurnya setiap kelopak dengan tatapan miris dan mengasihani.

Setiap goresan jarum yang menyiksa di seluruh bagian punggung kiri hingga pinggang namja itu, mengotori kulit putih halus nan lembut, adalah bukti sebuah penyangkalan akan akhir mengenaskan dari takdir bunga mawar.

Tato bunga mawar dengan beberapa jumlah memenuhi punggung kiri, mekar berwarna merah pekat, bersanding dengan tengkorak kepala yang memiliki filosofi tersendiri dalam pemahamannya. Semua merepresentasikan tentang dirinya, tentang harapan namja itu.

Namja itu, Baekhyun , terlahir dari benih seorang pria yang merenggut kehormatan seorang namja , namja yang tak ingin ia panggil Ibu, karena telah menggiringnya pada takdir kegelapan, menjadikan dirinya si belia pemuas nafsu ketika ia baru menginjak usia tiga belas tahun, dan kemudian tumbuh dewasa diantara para bunga-bunga mawar beraroma 'bangkai'.

Baekhyun , namja itu, sang bunga mawar yang mereka katakan akan berakhir membusuk seperti bunga-bunga yang lain karena telah mempertaruhkan hidupnya didalam sebuah rumah kaca, istana salah satu pengagumnya, menjadi simbol keluarga bangsawan sosial dalam status sebagai seorang istri. Ia tak akan membiarkan dirinya gugur, layu ataupun menjadi tengkorak busuk seperti yang mereka katakan. Tato itu, bunga yang tak akan pernah layu, adalah doanya.

Selalu saja ada yang akan bertanya, bagaimana bisa bunga mawar yang tumbuh ditengah mawar beraroma busuk dan sudah terjamah oleh tangan sekian banyak pria, menjadi bagian dalam keluarga bangsawan?

Hanya ada jawaban sederhana untuk pertanyaan itu; karena dia adalah Byun Baekhyun seorang namja manis penuh pesona. Suaranya yang merdu dan kesempurnaan fisik yang memikat, dengan rambut halus berwarna merah, mata polos yang berkilau, pipi merah merona meski tanpa riasan wajah, bibir tipis ranum dan basah berwarna merah tanpa polesan lipstik, payudara padat dan sedikit berisi selaras dengan pinggang ramping dan pinggul yang sintal, berpadu dengan kaki jenjang yang indah. Dialah Byun Baekhyun

Tato mawar merah dengan kepala tengkorak yang terlihat mengerikan di punggung, tak membuatnya tampak nakal atau murahan ketika itu adalah Byun Baekhyun . Ya. Baekhyun tak terlihat seperti mawar murahan meskipun berasal dari tempat yang murah. Ia Cantik, Elegan, Glamor, dan Mahal. Namja manis yang pantas menggambarkan derajat tinggi seseorang. Namja yang diterima karena layak menjadi simbol keluarga Kim. Karena dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. ::::

Masa lalunya telah dihapus dan diganti dengan identitas baru. Ia dikenal sebagai Kim Baekhyun , istri dari putra pertama keluarga Kim.

Pesta, sudah menjadi hal yang biasa, dua kali dalam satu bulan sudah seperti menjadi tradisi yang tak boleh terlewatkan dalam keluarga Kim . Akan ada dua set setelan jas mahal yang baru, dan akan ada berbagai macam perhiasan berlian pada waktu yang bersamaan, seperti saat ini.

Baekhyun menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin, memperhatikan hasil riasannya dengan teliti, memastikan bahwa penampilannya sempurna dan tak bercela. Setitik cacat akan berujung pada hinaan, karena setiap anggota keluarga di rumah itu tak akan ada yang mentolerir satu kesalahan yang bisa saja tak sengaja ia buat.

Kesempurnaan, mereka sebut itu adalah menjaga kehormatan keluarga. Setelah lama menatap dirinya, Baekhyun tersenyum puas. Rambut halusnya di tata dengan apik , riasan tipis pada wajah dengan lispstik merah muda sengaja dipilih agar tak menyembunyikan kecantikan natural, setelan jas warna merah marun dengan belahan dada yang sangat rendah menampakkan sebagian kulit putih nan halus di dadanya . Ia memandang kalung berlian hitam dengan permata ruby yang melingkar di leher, berkilau kontras dengan kulit putihnya. Sempurna.

"Kau selalu cantik, dan malam ini seribu kali lebih cantik..." Baekhyun terlonjak kaget, tiba-tiba suara seorang pria dari belakang menyapa tepat di telinganya. Pria itu, yang tak lain adalah suami Baekhyun, terkekeh melihat ekspresi terkejut istrinya di cermin .

Kedua lengannya mengapit tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangan disisi kiri kanan menapak diatas kursi rias yang didudukinya , dengan posisi itu ia menahan tubuhnya yang menunduk.

"Tapi kau tak memerlukan ini sayang," Sebelum Baekhyun sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, pria itu lagi-lagi mengagetkannya, dengan gerakan cepat dia menarik paksa kalung permata hitam di leher Baekhyun hingga terlepas, rintihan sakit terdengar dan bekas memerah dengan cepat mulai tampak di bagian belakang leher Baekhyun . "Jongin..." Baekhyun mengaduh sembari memegangi bagian lehernya yang sakit, namun dengan lembut Jongin menepis tangannya.

"Maaf, tapi kalung itu menghalangi keindahan lehermu sayang, biarkan semua orang melihatnya agar mereka tahu bahwa tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari istri Kim Jongin." Ia mencium leher Baekhyun yang memerah, kemudian menjilatnya dengan antusias. Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan agar tak satu desahanpun keluar dari mulutnya, ia tahu resiko apa yang akan terjadi selanjutkan jika sedikit saja ia menunjukkan respon.

Ciuman bertubi itu akhirnya berhenti setelah Jongin menyematkan ciuman ringan di pipi Baekhyun . "Apa kau masih khawatir?" .

"Khawatir?" Alis Baekhyun terangkat karena tak mengerti, namun kemudian ia menangkap apa yang ditanyakan suaminya. "Ah...aku tidak khawatir lagi." Baekhyun menyadari bahwa Jongin mengetahui rasa khawatirnya tentang 'penampilan sempurna'.

Ia tersenyum menatap wajah Jongin di cermin. Kim Jongin, malaikat penyelamat hidupnya, pria yang memberinya cinta dan kasih sayang, berdiri di belakangnya dan menyelipkan tangan di pinggang sebelum melingkari perutnya dengan erat. Hanya satu hal yang tidak Baekhyun sukai dari dirinya, yaitu jika dia sudah seperti ini.

"Jongin..." Baekhyun menggeliat berusaha menghindar ketika j  
jongin menciumi lehernya dengan nafas kasar. Setiap kali melihat Baekhyun yang telah berhias diri dengan rapi, jongin selalu tak bisa menahan gairahnya, sehingga mencumbu tanpa menahan tenaga sedikitpun sudah menjadi kebiasaan, seakan pria itu gemas ingin menghancurkan kecantikan istrinya. Kebiasaan yang sering kali terjadi itu membuat Baekhyun selalu dalam situasi yang sulit, tak terkecuali pada malam ini, pesta akan segera dimulai, dan jika Jongin tak berhenti merusak penampilannya, ia harus memulai dari awal.

Sangat sulit mempersiapkan diri dengan cepat tanpa bantuan perias wajah ataupun pelayan, sedangkan ia dituntut untuk bisa melakukan sendiri perawatan yang berhubungan dengan penampilan, hal itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama dan ia akan mendapat masalah jika terlambat menyambut tamu dan relasi keluarga suaminya. "Jongin , kalau aku tidak segera turun... Ibu akan marah," Baekhyun berusaha menahan diri agar tak terbawa gairah saat ia merasakan kedua tangan besar Jongin turun membelai paha bagian dalamnya.

Jongin menyeringgai tipis, kemudian ia menjilat cuping telinga Baekhyun "Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Tubuh baekhyun menegang, ia bisa merasakan gigi Jongin pada daun telinganya . Jantung Baekhyun berdegup kencang, melalui cermin ia melihat Jongin mengulum telinganya. Jongin yang menggodanya, selalu berhasil membuatnya luluh.

"Aku sudah mengatakan pada Ibu bahwa kita akan terlambat." Jongin mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dari kursi dan mendudukkannya di atas meja rias dengan punggung menyandar pada cermin. "Bantu aku membuka pahamu, sayang." Ia tersenyum, memberi isyarat agar Baekhyun mematuhinya.

Tak ada pilihan, dia akan marah jika dibantah. Baekhyun menghela napas, ia menyerah. Dengan sepatu masih terpakai, baekhyun mengangkat kakinya dan menahannya di pinggir meja rias, kemudian dengan ragu ia membuka lebar kedua kakinya, celana panjang yang digunakannya menunjukkan betapa jenjang kaki indahnya dan Jongin membuka kait , menarik resleting lalu menarik turun beserta celana dalamnya hingga ujung paha .

Ekspresi Jongin bersorak, ia tersenyum lebar melihat posisi Baekhun yang terlihat siap dan menunggu. Kedua kaki yang masih menggunakan sepatu mengkilat, terangkat selama Jongin memegangi pahanya. Punggung membentur cermin, tubuh terlonjak berirama dengan dorongan penis Jongin didalam lubang hangatnya, gesekan celana yang hanya terbuka resletingnya menimbulkan rasa panas pada pantat Baekhyun, hanya dirinya yang tak mengenakan apapun, dan rasanya itu tak adil.

Baekhyun merintih dalam setiap hentakan. Tangan yang menahan tubuh di kedua sisi, mengepal kuat akan rasa sakit, karena Jongin terlalu kasar melakukannya. Ia masih belum dalam keadaan basah untuk menerima penis Jongin yang mengeras dengan cepat, tetapi tanpa memperhatikan hal itu Jongin menenggelamkan penisnya dalam sekali dorong pada anal Baekhyun . Dan masih, seolah tak peduli walaupun Jongin menyadari hal itu, ia menahan orgasmenya meskipun sudah berada pada ujung pelepasan. Inilah sisi lain dari sikap lembut Jongin, seolah menjadi orang yang berbeda ketika menyetubuhinya.

"Jongin, kumohon...cepat, keluarkan..." Baekhyun memejamkan mata dengan kepala jatuh kesamping, ia memohon putus asa. Tak ada rasa nikmat, hanya rasa sakit. "Oh, lihatlah dirimu sayang, kau namja paling seksi yang pernah kutemui." Jongin memuji dengan manis, namun tidak dengan gerakannya, sembari memperhatikan payudara baekhyun yang mengkilat basah karena keringat dengan puting merah pekat, ia semakin mempercepat dorongan penisnya, dengan sengaja membentur prostat begitu keras, seketika kepala namja itu menengadah, suara desahan nikmat akhirnya terdengar, Jongin menyeringgai, ia tahu Baekhyun menyukai bagian itu.

"Aku tahu kau merasakan sakit," Jongin menahan ucapannya selagi menjilat leher Baekhun yang basah oleh keringat. "Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya sakit sampai akhir. Aku mencintaimu sayang." Setelahnya, Baekhun memang hanya merasakan kenikmatan meskipun tubuhnya benar-benar terasa remuk. Ia memperhatikan lagi penampilannya pada pantulan cermin, ia berantakan, acak-acakan, beraroma sperma, dan ia harus memulai dari awal. ::::

Keluarga ini, adalah keluarga dengan aura suram, semua orang mengalamatkan penyebabnya pada pria itu.

Pria yang selalu menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan kebencian, namun disisi lain seakan menariknya untuk mendekat. Park chanyeol , si pria terlarang. Pesta sudah berlangsung, jas merah tak lagi membalut tubuh Baekhyun, mana mungkin ia memakainya lagi ketika seluruh bajunya beraroma sperma Jongin.

Dengan perasaan kesal karena persiapan sebelumnya menjadi sia-sia, kini ia memakai jas hitam yang terlihat klasik meskipun tak glamor seperti jas sebelumnya, bagian dada lebih tertutup namun tetap tak menyembunyikan kemolekan tubuhnya. Ia tampak cantik, kecantikan yang menuai pujian. Baekhyun menyambut semua tamu penting, namun tak semua tamu penting menyambutnya.

Mereka yang masih meremehkannya maupun yang cemburu dengan posisinya, akan berlalu begitu saja segera setelah ia memberi salam, namun Baekhyun bukanlah tipe namja yang akan merengek ketika mendapat perlakuan tidak menyenangkan. Siapapun itu, ia akan membalasnya dengan senyum kecut yang memberi kesan merendahkan harga diri siapapun yang melihat senyum itu.

Setelah melewati yang paling menyebalkan, Baekhyun menghampiri seorang wanita paruh baya yang ia tahu adalah istri seorang menteri, wanita itu menyambut Baekhyun dengan hangat, memeluknya lalu mencium pipinya, memperlakukan Baekhyun seperti putranya sendiri, yang membuat Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia sampai tak melepaskan tangan wanita itu ketika memulai percakapan. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun membeku, perasaan itu datang lagi...sebuah tekanan, dominasi...angin yang menyergap tengkuk, perasaan seperti itu baekhyun rasakan hanya ketika mata setajam pisau milik pria itu seakan ingin menusuk dirinya dengan tatapannya.

Baekhyun tahu dia ada disana, ia tahu dia memperhatikan dirinya, seakan menariknya, seakan memanggilnya. Baekhyun memilih tak mempedulikannya, dan setelah sesaat sempat membeku ia kembali melanjutkan percakapan, namun semakin ia mengabaikan perasaan tertekan itu semakin besar rasa gelisah melandanya.

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu terlihat pucat sayang." Istri menteri yang masih menggenggam tangan Baekhyun bertanya dengan khawatir. Baekhyun tergagap, lalu ia tersenyum kaku. "Sa —saya baik-baik saja. Saya permisi sebentar." Baekhyun segera meninggalkan wanita paruh baya yang masih menatap kepergiannya dengan khawatir. Tak jauh dari sana Baekhyun terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya ketika tak sengaja menangkap bayangan seseorang yang ingin ia hindari, tatapan Baekhyun terpaku pada satu sosok yang berdiri menyandar disamping jendela besar dengan meliapat tangan di dada, dan bak dalam latar sebuah dongeng, bulan purnama terlihat dari jendela disampingnya, pancaran sinarnya menimpa sebagian dari wajah kerasnya. Pria berjas hitam menatap baekhyun dengan mata kelam.

Dialah park chanyeol, beberapa orang menyebutnya si mala petaka dalam keluarga Kim, tetapi bagi baekhyun dia adalah si pria terlarang. Pria yang enam bulan lalu tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah keluarga sebagai putra kedua keluarga Kim, anak dari istri kedua Mr Kim. Meskipun dikatakan bahwa kedatangannya adalah atas permintaan tuan Kim secara langsung, namun sebelumnya tak ada yang menjelaskan tentang keberadaan putra kedua dalam keluarga Kim pada khalayak umum, bahkan Baekhyun yang sudah menikah dengan Kim Jongin selama 3tahun, baru mengetahui hal itu sejak kedatangan Park Chanyeol.

Pria yang memilih menggunakan marga ibunya dari pada marga Ayahnya—Mr Kim, adalah seorang pria yang tak banyak bicara, mungkin tidak pernah karena Baekhyun tak pernah mendengar suaranya. Begitu juga dengan anggota keluarga Kim, tak satupun yang menyambut kedatangannya, tak satupun yang menegurnya maupun berbasa-basi menyapanya, sehingga baekhyun hanya diam dan mengikuti jalur yang secara tak langsung sudah ditunjukkan oleh anggota keluarga lainnya bagaimana ia harus bersikap.

Akan tetapi, pada suatu malam ketika semua orang sudah terlelap, Baekhyun yang memiliki kebiasaan menyirami bunga mawar miliknya ketika susah untuk tidur, secara tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Park Chanyeol di jalan setapak menuju taman belakang rumah itu. Keduanya hanya saling menatap, namun dengan intesitas yang berbeda. Pria itu menatap Baekhyun penuh dengan kebencian yang mencekam, sampai membuat baekhyun yang selalu terlihat tangguh hanya terpaku dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya. Malam itu adalah pertemuan pertama mereka secara bertatap muka langsung, tapi perbuatan apa yang membuat pria itu menatap Baekhyun dengan mata seperti itu? Dalam beberapa kesempatan Baekhyun berusaha untuk bertanya, tetapi Park Chanyeol tak pernah membiarkan Baekhyun mendekat hanya dengan perintah matanya.

Hari berikutnya dan selanjutnya, baekhyun sering kali tak sengaja bertatap muka dengan Chanyeol, tak ada yang berubah dengan tatapan mata pria itu. Bulan berikutnya dan selanjutnya, pria itu justru mulai dengan sengaja menatap Baekhyun dan dengan intensitas yang cukup lama, tetapi tatapan mata itu masih sama. Hanya saja, Baekhyun mulai merasakan, paling tidak bagi Baekhyun ia mulai berhalusinasi bahwa tatapan mata itu memanggilnya dan menariknya. Sejak saat itu, Park Chanyeol adalah pria terlarang bagi Baekhyun.

Pria itu berdiri tegak tanpa melepaskan tatapannya dari Baekhyun, lalu melangkah keluar ballroom. Mata itu memanggilnya, dan kali ini baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidak menghindar melainkan menghadapinya, ia mengikuti Park Chanyeol dengan jarak langkah cukup jauh namun masih berada dalam jaungkauan untuk diikuti. melangkah dalam diam sembari menatap punggung pria itu, melewati halaman rumah yang juga ramai oleh tamu, melewati jalan setapak didekat taman, dan melewati koridor bangunan rumah kedua keluarga Kim dimana kamar pria itu berada, hingga baekhyun berhenti melangkah ketika melihat Park Chanyeol masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan dengan pintu yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka. Tanpa ragu baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan pintu itu tertutup.

To be continue ...

Anyeong saya athor baru siska imnida ..  
Sebelumnya saya mau bilang makasih sama julianahwang yang udah mengingatkan saya atas kesalahan post yang sebelumnya , dan semoga kamu masih mau baca dan mengoreksi strory ini yaaa ...

Review pleaseeee ^_^


End file.
